A Darkening Heart
by Katherine Pitchiner12
Summary: As Ember's wounds begin to heal, she discovers unknown lands full of old magic. But she discovers more than just a magical land. Pitch begins to act rather off, enough to the point where Ember's worried. No one knows what's going on with the Nightmare King. But when Ember learns the truth she enters a nightmare that she cannot escape. Will she survive the nightmare? Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

_A Darkening Heart_

_~Chapter 1~ _

Ember dropped to the ground, clutching her side where her wound was. "Damn..." Ember hissed as she struggled to catch her breath. She had to get back to her feet. It had been at least three to four months since she got the wound. It should have healed by now according to Bunnymund. Then again, Ember was not one to take it easy and relax all the time.

"Are you alright?" Pitch asked as he rushed over to Ember, his scythe dissolving in his hand.

"I'm fine, just catching my breath." Ember murmured as she allowed Pitch to help her up. "Alright. I'm ready for another round."

"I don't think so. You have done enough training for today. It's time you rested." Pitch insisted as he began to lead Ember over to her bed. But Ember shook her head, she didn't feel like resting. All she was ever told to do was rest! She was getting sick of it.

"No... I think I will go make a couple rounds." Ember stated as she flew off and out of the lair. Pitch sighed and shook his head, he couldn't stop her from doing that. But he would go check on her in a couple hours if she didn't return by then...

But Ember didn't plan on returning anytime soon that day. She was sick of being treated like... well a kid! She could take care of herself as far as her wounds went. It wasn't like she was dying or anything, or made of glass. She had proved that she was strong... or at least strong enough to handle a deadly foe.

Ember sighed and shook her head as she traveled to a far away dark city. It was rather rural with no city lights to block out the stars. In fact... it was just like an old town she had read about in books and fairy tales. A river ran swiftly by, and the forest that was nearby had a terrifying beauty to it. How come she had never seen this place before? It was absolutely amazing!

Ember decided to go check out the tiny village and see if anyone actually lived here. Apparently the village was called 'River Valley' according to one of the signs that hung off a building. There was clearly a pub there that had many people in there partying and drinking away. There were a few shops here and there and the rest were houses that had sleeping children in them. Ember could hear each and every individual dream. All were good and happy, being about space, or playing in the forest with there friends. There was not even a hint of fear to be found in the place.

Maybe Pitch had never heard of this town either, or they just didn't have anything to be afraid of? Ember shrugged, it was a nice little happy town. So Ember forged a dragon to ride on to keep the strain off her wound, and began to explore around.

The river seemed to stretch on for miles and miles, it even lead into the forest. Ember decided to go there first since she had never seen such an enchanting place before. The trees were a variety of large old oak trees and tall pines. Here and there a dog wood would appear with it's beautiful blossoms. It was very beautiful.

There was a tiny clearing deep inside the heart of the forest that had pink, blue, and green lights shinning around it. Ember heard people singing a catchy fast tune, and instruments being strummed. Ember hopped off her dragon and whispered for him to stay there. The dragon snorted and reluctantly stayed as Ember quietly peered through the trees.

Ember gasped as she saw what looked like elves and fairies partying away. Some had multicolored wings and pointy ears, others looked like normal humans. Some wore dark clothing like Ember, and others bright and radiant colors. They were all dancing around a bonfire laughing away. Ember had never seen such a thing like this before. She loved it! It would make an excellent story to tell Jack and the others.

She would have to even show Jack the tiny village and how magical it was. But for now, Ember was supposed to be spreading nightmares like she said she would. So she hopped back onto her dragon and flew away as silently as she could so she didn't disturb the creatures party. Ember created tiny nightmares and a few good dreams to send out to the sleeping children of the village and the adults that had passed out drunk in the bar once she was outside the forest. When she was done she flew off to the next village.

After hitting almost a hundred towns and city's Ember's wound began to throb, making it almost unbearable to walk. So she went to her usual hang out spot by Jack's frozen pond where she laid in her tree. The moon was in it's waxing stage and shinning brightly down on the lake, reflecting shadows every which way. Ember smiled, remembering the first time she had ever come here. How she meet Jack, and how she had forged her plot to destroy the Guardians. If only she hadn't of gotten injured maybe everything would have turned out differently...

"Hey!" Jack sang as he flitted down from a branch. Ember gasped and nearly fell off her branch, but Jack held her steady with his staff.

"Why do you always jump out at me! Jeez, your going to make me jump out of my skin one day!" Ember exclaimed as she got her balance on the branch back.

"Sorry." Jack apologized. "But it's been a while. I kinda... um, missed you." Jack blushed and nervously ran a hand through his hair. Ember smiled and rolled her eyes, Jack was right. Ember had only seen Jack once since she left North's, and that was to drop off some medicine that Bunnymund had made for her.

"I missed you to Jack." Ember smiled back. She lightly rolled off the branch and landed as softly as she could on the ground. Jack followed her closely and they both began to pace around the edge of the pond.

"So how have you been?" Jack asked as he twirled his staff around.

Ember shrugged. "Fine I guess. Pitch has been treating me like I'm made of glass or something, and refuses to let me do stuff on my own." Jack gave her a confused glace.

"That doesn't sound like Pitch at all." Jack remarked.

"No, it doesn't. And it's kind of pissing me off. All because my wound hasn't fully healed yet." Ember ranted.

"Your wound hasn't healed yet? I can go get Bunnymund to make you some more medicine if you want me to! It will make the rest of your wound heal." Jack exclaimed.

"Could you please, I am so tired of being treated the way I am." Ember sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Of course. I'll bring it to you tomorrow." Jack vowed.

"Thank you Jack. It will really help me out. Besides, it's become rather hard to do my job with a wound. I can't do the things I used to without falling to the floor in pain." Ember began again as she clasped her hands behind her back. "I still try and manage though by riding my dragon."

A black and golden dragon stalked out from behind a tree, eyeing Jack with curiosity and anger. Jack walked closer to Ember as the dragon followed slowly behind them, making sure that Ember was okay and that Jack didn't make any moves. Ember laughed as she sensed Jack's tiny spike of fear.

"I promise Star Scream won't hurt you, that is unless I tell him to." Ember snickered as she nudged Jack with her shoulder.

"Oh... Okay." Jack mused as he kept a spare eye on Star Scream. "But I'm sorry that your still hurt."

Ember shrugged, and began to slow her pace as she reached the edge of the forest. She had Star Scream come up next to her and help hold her up. Walking, even just around the frozen pond, became a painful struggle. Jack realized how much Ember was struggling and lifted her up onto Star Scream, despite the fact the dragon glared at him.

"Thank you Jack... ugh. I hate this! That damned Monkey King! If I ever see him again I swear I will sever his head from his hideous body." Ember growled as she laid her head on Star Screams, facing Jack.

"Something tells me you need to rest for a while." Jack smirked as he lead the way to the lair's entrance.

"No! I feel fine... I'm so tired of being told I need to rest. Besides, I have a story I forgot to tell you about a place I found!" Ember exclaimed, sorta sitting up.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "I'll be here tomorrow with your medicine, it's not like you won't see me for a couple years! Besides, you can tell me the story then when you able to walk on your own."

Ember grumbled something under her breath and laid back down. "Ugh, fine. But you better be here! I need that medicine, and the story is amazing!"

"I promise I'll be here. Now, get back to Pitch so he can take care of you!" Jack demanded as he lightly tapped Star Screams hide with his staff as if to get him moving.

Star Scream glared ferociously at Jack and bared his teeth. But Ember just smiled and lightly petted Star Screams cheek. "It's okay boy, lets go home!" Star Scream reluctantly turned away from Jack, and with a powerful wings that nearly knocked Jack off his feet, Star Scream flew away and into the shadows bringing Ember back to Pitch.

When Ember flew back into the lair, Star Scream brought her over to Pitch where he helped Ember off of him. Pitch looked a bit worried, and a bit annoyed at the same time to the point where Ember was rather nervous. Once Pitch made sure Ember was well stabilized he sent off a couple of nightmares and fearlings to go do a certain job. When they left, Pitch turned to Ember.

"Where were you today?" Pitch inquired as he clasped his hand behind. His voice was calm, and he didn't look exactly angry. But Ember held on tight to Star Scream.

"I made a couple rounds like I said I would... And once I got tired I went to the pond where I usually do. Jack came for a visit, he is going to get me more medicine from the Pooka so that I can heal faster." Ember explained.

"Hmm." Pitch mused as he turned back away from Ember. "Alright then."

Ember gave Pitch a confused look. She hadn't seen him act like this for... a long while. Not since the major fight they had almost a year ago. But Ember just shrugged it off. There was no reason for Pitch to be cranky with her. He was probably just a little irritated that Jack had just stopped by.

Ember had Star Scream lead her over to her bed, where she gently laid down. Star Scream wrapped himself around her as if he was a protective barrier, and Ember quickly fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Star Scream woke up to Pitch looking over Ember. He looked... off. It made the dragon raise it's head and begin to bare his teeth at the King. Pitch sneered at Star Scream, but he left his side by Ember and went back to his work... It was official. Even a nightmare began to tell something was up with Pitch. Maybe it was just his concern for Embers well being? No one knew... But they would find out all too soon.

**I hope you liked the first chapter guys! Sorry it took so long to write, I didn't quite know how to start it off. But either way, R&amp;R? **


	2. Chapter 2

_~Chapter 2~_

Ember sat on the shore of the frozen pond as she awaited Jack to bring the medicine she needed to heal faster. Pitch had allowed her a day off from fighting and her regular everyday duties to just relax. But he didn't seem happy about it. Not at all... but Ember just shrugged it off.

She was too busy playing with Star Scream to really care about who was mad at her or not. The playful bundle of darkness kept her happy and busy creating multiple tiny dragons for him to play with. Sometimes she would create hoops for Star Scream to fly through and multiple obstacle courses to keep him entertained. It was rather adorable to see the dragon act like a happy puppy.

It wasn't long after that Star Scream stopped in mid air and barred his fangs as he flew protectively next to Ember. Ember gave the dragon a confused look, but she could guess who it was.

"Ember... Could you please tell your dragon not to eat my face off?" Jack's voice echoed around her. But he was no where to be seen. Ember laughed and shook her head as she got up and whispered a command to Star Scream. The dragon growled, but did as he was told and slunk off into the shadows for the time being.

"Better?" Ember laughed as Jack came flitting out in a flurry of snow. He held a purple vial in his hand with a leather cord strapped to it.

"Yes, thank you. That thing is terrifying, I don't know how you control such a thing." Jack shook his head looking rather disgruntled.

"That _thing_ is a dragon, thank you very much. Not some odd beast you find in a laboratory." Ember snapped back as she got up to great Jack.

"Yeah, alright." Jack sighed rolling his eyes. "Here, I have your medicine! Bunnymund was more than happy to make it, he seems rather bored as of late. But he said to drink half of right now. And the rest before you sleep, that is if you do sleep. It might taste odd... I think I saw him putting in an odd type of fungus. But he assured me it would finish healing you."

"Thank you Jack!" Ember chimed as she lightly hugged Jack. Though Ember didn't notice, a slight blush spread across Jack's face as he hugged Embers cold form back. Once Ember released Jack he handed over the purple vial of liquid. "Well... Bottoms up I guess!"

Hesitantly Ember un-corked the vial and drained half of the liquid as Jack had instructed. The mere taste made Ember nearly hurl and she had to hold her hand over her mouth just to keep the potion from coming back up. But Ember made herself swallow the rest of the liquid that was left in her mouth and gave a wry smile.

"That bad?" Jack asked with a slightly nauseous glance. Ember nodded, but waved off the horrible taste.

"Tell Bunnymund he could of at least tried not to make it taste like death! Blugh! That was awful..." Ember sighed as she stowed the vial in a secret pocket in her dress. "Actually, death would probably test better than that poison."

"Haha, I'll make sure to tell him that." Jack laughed as he twisted his staff in the air. "So! What are you up to today?"

"Umm... I'm not entirely sure to be honest. But-" It suddenly dawned on Ember that she had discovered the magical place the other day! She was dying to tell someone, but it always slipped her mind. "Actually! I want to show you something."

Jack gave a confused glance, but he never even had time to answer. Ember grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shadows. She ignored his slight scream and replaced it with a devilish laugh of her own.

A couple seconds later they were back at River Valley at the forests edge. Jack abruptly tripped over his own feet with a shout just like Ember had done when she had first shadow traveled. Ember doubled over laughing as he fell on his face.

"Haha! Are you okay?" Ember laughed as she knelt down next to Jack. Jack lifted his face off the ground, grass all in his snow white hair and a smudge of dirt on his nose.

"I could have used a warning." Jack sputtered as he spat out a leaf that he had gotten in his mouth. Ember laughed and offered her hand to him. He gladly took it and hoped back up to his feet. "So where are we?"

"River Valley! I found it not too long ago. I had never heard of it before... I don't even think Pitch knows about it. All the kids are soo happy and playful. The parents never stop laughing. It's just a town of magic! And the forest! I found faeries and elves. You have to see them Jack there amazing!" Ember exclaimed as she pulled excitingly on Jack's arm.

Jack laughed. It was rare he saw Ember this happy and cheerful. He allowed Ember to lead him into the forest where a bubbling river sprang up beside them and ran into the forest. The great oaks towered over them, and the dog woods where still in bloom. However when Jack touched one it froze and fell to the ground. Eventually they found the heart of the forest where Ember had seen the Elves and Faeries.

The clearing was surrounded by a barrier of rocks and red mushrooms that sprouted in between. Multicolored lamp lights hung off the trees, but they were no longer lit. Tiny carvings were engraved in one tree that neither Jack nor Ember could decipher. But it looked ancient, something Bunnymund may know of.

"I wonder where the people you talked about house?" Jack wondered allowed as he traced the ruins with his finger, leaving a light line of frost behind.

"I'm not sure... Maybe we should ask if Bunnymund knows anything about these people. Surly he does." Ember replied as she gazed at the enchanting circle. She may hate light due to who she is. She couldn't help it. But the filtered light that made the entire forest look like a sunrise was absolutely breathtaking. The way the light glistened off the trees and the lamps that cast colored shadows upon the ground. It was like a dream from a far away land. This was what Ember had dreamed of when she was younger, when her parents used to actually care more about her. But that was the past...

"I will ask him the next time I go see him! He may know this language. Or North may have a book on it! I swear to the moon and back he has more books than toys in that place!" Jack smirked as he turned back to Ember. "Have you told Pitch about this place?"

"Um... Well. No. I didn't exactly feel like mentioning it to him. I should... but if this place really needed a nightmare I could always help. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Ember shrugged.

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be working right now anyway?" Jack asked with a confused expression.

"No. I was allowed a day off to rest." Ember explained with a slight shrug. "Pitch may not have been happy about it. But I'm grateful for it. I get to have a bit of fun instead."

Ember playfully elbowed Jack on the shoulder and laughed. A slight blush blossomed upon Jack's cheeks and he was forced to duck his head so that Ember couldn't see it. But he laughed it out and began to walk the perimeter of the clearing with Ember again. They soon trailed off back to the river that ran happily beside it and began to talk of the past year. Ember went into more detail of how she agreed to become Pitch's daughter, and her life before that. Some apologies were once again exchanged between the two for the fight that broke out. Jack still had not forgave himself for what he had done to Ember. But she insisted it was alright.

They continued to talk for hours until dusk came along, and Ember knew she had to return to Pitch. They watched the sunset together, but once it was fully set Ember's fun had come to an end.

"I guess I will see you soon?" Jack asked as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"I'll be out and about tomorrow, if you see me just give a shout!" Ember grinned as she began to walk away. But Jack grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her back to him. Without a word he kissed her cheek, and a blush spread across both of their faces.

"Jack?" Ember murmured. She didn't know what to think. Should she be disgusted, confused? Was it right to actually like the feeling of Jack's slightly cold lips upon her skin? Why did he even do that?

"I'll see you soon Ember." Jack smiled. With that, he flew away in a flurry of snow, leaving Ember behind with her jaw slightly hanging open.

It took a minuet for Ember to snap back into reality and realize she had to get back to Pitch. She dropped back into the shadows, and stumbled back out into Pitch's lair. Ember slightly winced at the pain that re-appeared in her side, but she recovered quickly. It dawned on her that she needed to down the rest of the medicine. The thought made her want to vomit then and there, but it had to be done if she wanted to recover fully anytime soon. So she pulled out the vile, and downed it in one gulp with a hand pinching her nose. It made most of the taste go away, but it lingered for a while and made her cringe.

Ember kept the vial just in case she ever needed to hold something in and went to the globe where she thought Pitch would be. But to her surprise, he was nowhere to be fund. He was probably creating devious nightmares for the people of the world since he didn't have Ember to help out anymore. But from the looks of the globe, there were not that many lights as there used to be. Pitch must have done something to decrees the number of people who believe in the Guardians...

A garbled noise came out from behind a dark shadow that made Ember's heart skip a beat. She spun around and saw a mob of fearlings slowly crawling out of the shadows with hungry eyes upon Ember. It is rather odd how Ember is almost exactly like Pitch, yet the fearlings always go for her. Why? Why do they do that? Ember could never understand it. But it was becoming an issue that needed to be fixed.

Ember shook her head and swallowed the thick fear that coated her throat. She squared her shoulders and glared so fiercely at the fearlings that they cowered back for a moment. But a harsh and screeching laugh began to erupt from them. Ember growled back in response, but the fear was becoming to much. She tried her best to keep the fear at bay, but for some odd reason it just got stronger. The feralings began to approach again. Ember wanted to run, but she was glued to the spot.

Right as they were nearly at her feet Star Scream's ferocious roar shook the cave and he came bolting in between Ember and the Fearlings. He snapped at them and growled, showing his razor sharp teeth. The Fearlings hissed and backed away, but they did not fully recede back into the shadows. Instead, they stayed there glowering at Star Scream, and smiling malevolently at Ember.

"Where have you been?" Pitch snapped.

Ember spun around and nearly fell backwards when she found Pitch inches from her face. Star Scream gave a growl of frustration as he glanced from pitch to the Fearlings, seeing them both as a threat. It took Ember a moment to realize what Pitch had asked. She hadn't seen Pitch like this in forever.

"I- I was just hanging out. I got the medicine from Jack today, I already finished it. i should be better soon." Ember stammered as she took a step back from P{itch so he wouldn't be in her face.

Pitch narrowed his eyes, as if deciding Ember was telling the truth. Ember felt her guts squirm under his gaze, she didn't know why she kept the part about hanging out with Jack out. Maybe because he would throw a fit if he knew she was becoming better friends with the Guardians... A little too friendly now that she thought about it.

"You're late. I gave you a specific time to be back. I expect you to follow these rules while your still in your current condition. Someone could be out there that-"

"That what? Father, please. I am not helpless! There is nothing out there that I can't handle. And if there is, then I know how to get out of a bad situation." Ember interrupted. "Besides, you said sundown. There are parts of the world where the sun sets at different times!" Ember added.

Pitch gave Ember a sideways glance and strode over to the globe where a little more than a quarter of the lights had gone out. Pitch scrutinized every inch of the globe, and gave an actual smile. Ember glanced over to Star Scream, who was still watching the Fearlings every move, and they exchanged a confused glance.

"The lights are going out..." Ember mused as she walked over to stand beside Pitch.

"And?" Pitch stated.

"What have you been doing to get those affects... Surly the Guardians have noticed by now." Ember asked as she took a nervous glance at Pitch.

"You mean _We_ my dear! You have helped me out over the past months, even in your current condition you have had some affect on the children. Word has gotten out to watch out for the "Lady in Black". You think they could come up with more clever names in this day and age.

"The Fearlings have grown stronger as well. And they continue to grow stronger every day! It seems your pet has noticed." Pitch explained as he glanced over to where Star Scream was being forced back by the Fearlings.

A malicious smirk flashed across Pitch's face as Star Scream retreated, but he still stood in front of Ember. The fearlings began to surround Pitch and Ember. Their shrieks and devilish laughs filled the rooms as one came up behind and laid a frozen hand on her shoulder. She felt it's claws dig into her skin like knives as she ripped herself away from the thing. Ember gasped and backed up into Pitch.

Pitch laid his hands on Ember's shoulders, and from what Ember could guess he must have glared at the Fearlings for they backed up as if reminded of an old threat. Ember could feel her heart nearly pounding out of her chest as she clasped Pitch's hands. If it was one thing she ever was truly afraid of it was fearlings. they had killed her parents, and nearly her. She may have been somewhat possessed by them to achieve her powers, but they had never completely devoured her soul. And Ember knew they wanted to take what was left of it. The only thing stopping them was Pitch... but something was not right with him.

Pitch wrapped his arms around Ember and laughed. She heard him whisper something in her ear. But she couldn't hear him over the screeches of the Fearlings. She had to do something and fast. Or else... she may wind up killed. Or worse, having her soul completely devoured.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Chapter 3~_

As soon as Ember could she fled from the lair and hid in the forest of River Valley where she knew she was safe for a while. There was no way Pitch would find her here surly. At least Ember hoped so. She couldn't place why Pitch was acting like this. It made Ember want to scream and shake him into his senses! What happened to the father who wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her? What happened to the love that she felt?

Ember couldn't figure it out. But she had to push the questions aside and focus on her shoulder. The fearling that had clawed her had actually done some damage. Her shoulder was sliced open, like knives had dug into her skin. Black blood was oozing out of the wound, and the skin around it was turning a sickly purple and black. Ember swore under her breath and tore a piece of fabric from her dress to press down on the wound so it would stop bleeding.

Ember knew she clearly needed medical attention for this. But Bunnymund would probably raise hell and ask too many questions. Pitch would surly find out as well and be pissed at Ember as well if he knew she was going to a Guardian for help. So Ember found where the river ran through the forest and washed out the wound despite how much it burned. A black inky pool swirled in the river, and it began to spread down stream. It looked like a river from hell. The pain made Ember wretch it was so unbearable. But there was nothing more she could do to make the bleeding stop.

Star Scream came back up to Ember once she had finished cleaning the wound and allowed her to lean against him. "Thanks buddy." Ember sighed as she curled up into a ball. "I don't understand why he's acting like this. Do you?"

Star Scream shook his head, and curled himself up around Ember. He stretched out his wing and let it act like a blanket for Ember as he tucked it around her. Ember fell asleep while Star Scream kept an eye out for any fearlings. Thankfully, none had come out to try and find her and she slept soundly. Though bad dreams invaded her mind. The same old nightmare about Pitch allowing the fearlings to kill Ember had haunted her once more. Maybe it was predicting the future? But hopefully it was just a nightmare.

* * *

A few hours later Ember awoke with a start, her hand going straight to her wounded shoulder. Star Scream grumbled, but he didn't wake up from his deep slumber. It was still dark outside, the sun wouldn't rise for another two hours at least. But Ember swore she heard rustling in the forest, like someone was sprinting between the trees just watching her. Ember wanted to hide beneath Star Screams wing like she would with a blanket when she was little. But since Ember was basically the daughter of fear there wasn't much to fear besides fear itself.

So Ember stumbled to her feet, still gripping her shoulder, and peered into the woods. "Is anyone there?" Ember managed to ask. There was no answer, only a deadly silence. Ember shook her head, convinced that the lack of blood was making her delusional. She slowly walked over to the river again and splashed some water on her face hoping it would wake her up. But she could still feel eyes watching her.

"Maybe it's just some forest animals? An owl maybe!" Ember told herself. She knew the best thing to do was not to freak out. It really may be just an owl, or some early morning birds? Ember had no clue, but she convinced herself she was not being watched. Surly Star Scream would wake up if there was anything out there, right? Besides, she had lost so much blood that she was probably becoming delusional. In fact, whenever Ember thought about it she checked her wound.

Ember slowly peeled off the dampened piece of cloth she had torn from her dress and saw that the wound was still oozing blood. It had been slowed down immensely, but it hadn't stopped. Ember cursed under her breath. At this point the only thing to do was go to Bunnymund if she didn't want to die. But that would mean a fight between Bunny and Pitch. Ember couldn't have that, not in his current state.

Ember sighed and sank down to her knees. A tear made its way down her face and dropped down onto a blade of grass. "Don't you think that needs medical attention creature of the night?" A voice asked.

Ember gasped and looked up, nearly throwing herself into the river. What she saw made her stare in wonder. For she saw what she guessed was a male Centaur. He had shiny black hair that reflected in the moonlight, and slightly tanned skin. His hove's were white instead of the dazzling black. But it was a royal white. His hair was slightly short, and it reminded Ember of Jack's in a way. There was a large scar that ran across his abdomen. Ember couldn't tell what it would be from, maybe a sword? However it mad his muscular build even more handsome in a way. But oh, when Ember saw his eyes she couldn't keep from staring at them. They were a dazzling blue like an emerald, yet they had the light of the moon itself! There were no words to describe how beautiful they were.

Ember try'd to respond, but only a garbled noise escaped her. The Centaur came a little bit closer, and pulled out a long sword he had hanging by his side. The blade was brilliant and curved like something from a fairy tale. The handle looked of pure silver, but Ember wasn't ready to say that she liked it so much since it was aimed at her. "Are you a friend or foe creature?" The Centaur asked.

"I-I am a friend... And my name is Ember. Not Creature." Ember managed to reply this time. The Centaur narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down. His eyes lingered at the wound, and then meet her eyes.

"What are you then, so called Ember? A witch?"

Ember nearly laughed, but she restrained. This was not a good subject. Though she has good intentions, the Centaur may not think so if he knows that she is the daughter of fear itself. "I am the daughter of night... And I mean no harm! I just came here to escape danger. It was the only place I knew of. Do forgive me if I have trespassed, I will be gone in but a moment if you wish." Ember replied in the most sincere way she could. If she remembered anything from the books she read, she knew that Centaurs had a temper that was flared all to easily. The last thing she wanted to do was insult them.

"If you are a friend and mean no harm to this forest then you are welcome to stay for now. But if you so much as harm a flower your wound will be much worse." The Centaur began as he sheathed his sword. "I am Begaeon, son of Xyfocrin Lord of the Centaur's and the guardians of this forest. If it would please you Ember, friend of the forest, would you like help with your wound?"

Ember nodded. "I would love your help Begaeon. Thank you. Though small i'm afraid it's fatal."

"Then come with me and I will assist you." Begaeon held out his hand to Ember, and she gladly took it. Begaeon gently helped her up, and even offered her a ride seeing as how she could barley stand anymore. But Ember refused, she did not want to bleed on his lovely mane. Instead Ember woke up Star Scream who had been sleeping soundly, and rode on him. To Ember's surprise, Star Scream was not in the least bothered by Begaeon. Usually he puffs up at strangers, even Jack! Yet he mad no protest to the Centaur and followed Begaeon into the forest.

"If I may ask, what is that creature you are riding? I have not seen it around here." Begaeon asked as he looked back curiously at Star Scream.

"He is my Dragon, Star Scream." Ember replied as she scratched the spot behind his ear. Star Scream purred up at Begaeon, who was nearly laughing. "I'm surprised he is being so friendly. Usually he hates everyone he sees except for me."

"Since you seem to be new here you most likely didn't notice you were sleeping on a patch of Eidos Dyosmou. It grows in large patches along the river and in certain spots of the forest. It seems to have a calming effect on some animals. Sometimes it makes them go crazy for a bit, but it is harmless." Begaeon informed Ember as he wound his way through trees that had white flowered vines growing up them.

"But this Dragon of your's. He does not seem to be... well. In the flesh?" Begaeon began again.

Ember nearly fell off Star Scream she became soo dizzy by the question. Begaeon had to personally steady her with both of his hands. After Ember had a secure hold on Star Scream Begaeon let go, but didn't leave her side. _"How do I answer him?! What if he kills me for what I am? Or what I can create? Surly he sees that as a threat. Ugh, damn it all!"_ Ember thought to herself.

"It is okay if you do not wish to tell me. I will not push for answers in your current state." Begaeon reassured her. But Ember shook her head.

"No, I can't lie to you. Star Scream is made out of dreams... Well, a mixture of dreams and nightmares. I can make him be whatever I wish him to be. But please don't take that as a threat Begaeon! I promise I would never do anything to harm anyone." Ember quickly added as she glanced up at the Centaur. His brows were furrowed in confusion, but he didn't ask anything else.

Instead they rode on for a few more minuets in silence as Begaeon continued to ponder the answer. Ember was worried she had insulted him and cursed herself for it. But she wasn't able to focus on it. Lights danced around the edges of her vision and her shoulder throbbed along with her side where she had been stabbed. The loss of blood was having a major effect on her. There was only soo much life left in her and Begaeon could tell Ember was slipping away every step he took.

But they came to a clearing in the forest where the trees seemed to recede, yet there flowering branches loomed above to make a canopy. The moon's light shone in through the branches casting light on almost every surface. Ember's vision was too blurry to make out all of her surroundings. But she could see that there was a large red tent set up in the middle of the clearing. A golden flag shone from the top and glinted in the moonlight, there was a coat of arms, but Ember couldn't make it out. Flowers of all colors danced around the tent in the wind, it was a magical sight really.

Ember wasn't sure that they would all fit in the tent, but when Begaeon opened up the tent and Star Scream went in she saw that it was the size of a house. There was a kitchen, a living room, and even bedrooms! Ember was sure that there was magic at work here. "Follow me." Begaeon motioned them into the kitchen.

"Have a seat if you can. I usually try to keep seats here for guests. But I don't get them often, or at least guests that can sit in seats anyway." Begaeon mused as he rummaged around in cabinets full of mysterious items. As Begaeon was rummaging around Star Scream gently helped Ember into a seat. The room seemed to sway, and bright lights blinded Ember's eyes. The pain kept going from immense, to feeling no pain at all. The only thing that kept her from passing out was her determination not to die in Begaeon's tent... house type thingy?

"Here we are!" Begaeon announced as he pulled a bundle of cloth out from one of the cabinets. He trotted over to the table and unrolled the cloth. Inside their was an assortment of herbs Ember didn't recognize, along with tiny vials of potions like Bunnymunds. There was also tools like knives that made Ember want to flinch away, as well as needles.

"Please tell me you don't have to use the knife." Ember slightly whimpered as he reached for the knife.

"Do not worry Ember. The knife is not used for medical reasons unless it is to un-lodge a bullet out of someone. Those stupid humans who try to hunt in these woods always bring in those barbaric weapons of theirs and end up shooting a precious animal. Even us Centaurs get shot sometimes when they think we are deer. Of course the human is never seen again and is punished for his hideous crimes..." Begaeon trailed off as he grabbed some of the extra cloth and cut a few pieces off with the knife.

Begaeon grabbed up a few herbs and gently laid them into one of the pieces of cloth. Then he drenched it with a vial of something purple that smelled like fresh vanilla and wild flowers. Begaeon then gently folded the cloth and looked at Ember. He almost seemed to be blushing in a way to Ember. Of course she thought it was because she was dying and just making things up in her mind. In fact she wasn't even sure if this was even happening, and she was dying under Star Scream's wing at this very moment.

"I hate to ask this my lady, but I am going to need to get to your shoulder properly. I will look away, and you can wrap yourself with this." Begaeon disappeared for a moment and came back with something green and golden. It seemed to be mad of leaves laced with fine gold, and it was so precious Ember didn't think she should put it on in case she was to get blood on it. But she took it as Begaeon commanded and he turned away.

It took all the strength Ember had to pull off the corset Pitch had made for her. But she eventually got it off and pulled off the lovely silken dress that was under it. She wrapped the selves around her waist so the dress became a skirt, and gently wrapped the fabric Begaeon gave to her around her chest. She was disgusted to see the scar that the Monkey King had left behind, it was still not fully healed. But she had to focus on not dying.

"I'm modest Begaeon." Ember said as she was seated again. Begaeon turned around and grabbed up the cloth again that he had prepared and gently laid it on Ember's wounded shoulder.

Ember was prepared for it to sting, however she was surprised when only a pleasant sensation spread throughout her shoulder. It seemed to bring the life back into Ember, and the dancing lights faded for the most part. It had a better, and even a faster effect than any of Bunnymunds medicinal herbs had had on Ember. Begaeon had Ember hold it in place with her other hand for the moment and he went back to the table and made another weird herb cloth. Except this time Begaeon used a green vial that had almost no smell to it except for a hint of fresh rain.

Begaeon wrapped it up like the one Ember held and trotted back over to her. "Here, this should help." Begaeon stated as he placed it gently on Ember's side where the Monkey King had stabbed her. Ember winced and nearly pulled away, but Begaeon kept a firm grip on her and held the cloth in place. "The older the wound, the harder it is to heal. So I have to use stronger herbs for it. It may sting for a while." Begaeon informed Ember.

"Where did you learn how to heal people?" Ember asked. The silence was rather awkward, and she had more of her strength back due to the herbs. She was genuinely curious. Maybe he learned from Bunnymund? No, he was better than Bunnymund in a way, more skilled. Maybe it's a Centaur secret of some sort?

Begaeon smiled a little bit and looked Ember in the eye. "I learned from my mother Trywesia when I was younger. She had learned from a magical creature she once meat while taking a walk in the forest. I do not know what or who the creature was, she never told me. But she did experiment with herbs, and manipulated his ingredients until they were perfect. She taught me as she experimented, and she had all intentions of talking o this creature again and sharing her work.

"But a few days before she planned to leave and meet the creature again she was killed in the capital by a bandit trying to escape. My father ended up catching the criminal and wringing his neck with his own hands despite what the elves said. He grieved for my mother many months until his work took over his emotions and he trained me night and day to be a guard of the capital.

"But enough of me! My story is a sad one. What of you Ember, daughter of the night? What is it that brings these wounds to your silken flesh?" Begaeon asked.

Ember snorted. "Mine isn't exactly the happiest one out there. Though I am sorry for your loss... I understand what it's like. I lost both of my parents to the same monsters who caused me the wound on my shoulder..."

"If it is too painful to talk about you may switch the subject if you like. I do not wish to bring on bad memories." Begaeon said with solemn eyes.

Ember smiled a little. "No, it is alright. I have talked about it once or twice before and the pain is mostly gone. My parents were not exactly fond of me as a kid, and when they died the King of the night took me in. He taught me all I know now. But... I think he is mad at me right now. I am not completely sure, but it's best for me to stay away when he is mad.

"As for what made the wounds though! One was made by the Monkey King. I fought him until I couldn't fight any longer, and when my guard was down he stabbed me in the side with his sword multiple times. I nearly died, but my father saved me in time. The one on my shoulder was as I said made by the same monsters that killed my parents. What those monsters are, I dare not say there names here. Lets just say they are the true monsters of the night though." Ember explained as Begaeon gently took the cloth from Ember's hand and replaced it with the one he was holding.

He had Ember hold it to her side and he took the one that was on her shoulder away. "I am sorry to say I am not familiar with any such creatures you speak of. None have been seen here. Though legends have made their way about the capital about this King of the night. Or so I think, I may not be sure. However we do not speak any names of evil here, for names have power and may draw them here to the forest.

"But I cannot help but notice the wound on your side had been mostly healed by a skilled professional lore master of medicinal herbs. Who was it that attempted to heal your wounds?" Begaeon asked as he grabbed up the needle from the cloth packet. He threaded it with a type of thread Ember didn't recognize and braced herself for the pain that was about to come.

"Umm... Oh, yes. His name is E. Aster Bunnymund. The last Pooka in the entire universe. He is one of the Guardians if you know about them. He was the one that was kind enough to try and help me. He had me take another potion just yesterday, I still have the vial somewhere in my dress... er, skirt pocket somewhere." Ember replied as she watched the needle with a bit of fear.

"Hem... I wonder if he may have been my mothers teacher. I cannot say for she never told me, but whoever this Pooka may be he is certainly powerful. Now, this may hurt a little. But the herbs should have numbed it enough so it shouldn't." Begaeon said as he brought the needle over to Ember.

Ember closed her eyes and took a depth breath. "Ready?" Begaeon asked. Ember nodded, and the needle entered her skin. All Ember could feel was a tiny prick and something cold sliding through her skin. "Does it hurt any?"

"No, surprisingly not!" Ember exclaimed as she turned her head slightly to watch Begaeon stitch up the wound. The skin was no longer a darkened purple and black. But it's usual pale self with a hint of pink like it used to be before she was turned into Pitch's daughter.

"Haha, did you not believe me when I said it shouldn't hurt?" Begaeon laughed. "Now, these Guardians you speak of. I have heard of them. Their names have been spoken before, and with great love to. We know that the moon looks upon them with great pride, but not much else is known. Are you a friend of theirs?"

"Uh, yes actually. In a way. My father despises them and maybe that's why he is mad at me. I tend to hang around them quite often, or with one in particular. But they were the ones who tended to me when I got the wound on my side. They saved my life when my father came to them as a last resort." Ember nearly began to tear up due to the fact that right after that Pitch had abandoned her to the Guardians. Only because she kept getting hurt. Ember began to think it may have been a good idea seeing as how Pitch didn't save her this time when a fearling attacked her.

"Hold still, this part may actually hurt." Begaeon warned as he began to tie a not in the thread so it wouldn't come undone. Ember gasped in pain when he had to cut the thread, for it pulled against the tender skin and slightly cut it. But the pain was gone in a second as Begaeon brought the herbs back over. "What you must do know is keep this herb pack on for a couple more minuets and your wound should be gone. As for the one on your side, keep it on for as long as you can and you will find there is just a scar left.

"Now! You say this father of yours is mad at you. Do you know why he is mad at you?" Begaeon asked as he placed the herb pack back on Embers shoulder. He held it on there for her so she didn't have to use her shoulder to keep it in place.

Ember looked down at her feet. Why exactly was Pitch acting this way? "I have no clue Begaeon. I really don't. Ever since I got my wound from the Monkey King he acted... well, kinder and gentle. He rarely let me out of his site and now... He is acting differently and I can't think of why. To be honest I'm not sure I should go home tonight..."

Begaeon stared at Ember for a moment. He could sense the emotion swelling inside her. All of her grief, her fear, her uncertainty! Begaeon, despite how strong he tried to stay and how emotionally tough he mad himself be, couldn't help but feel for Ember at this point. "I am sorry for your troubles. If it is any consolation... you may stay here whenever you need to. You do not seem to wish any harm among our forest, and I am guessing it is not exactly safe for you to go home at this point in time.

"Since you are the daughter of night I will assume you will be gone during the day. Am I correct?" Begaeon asked.

"I usually follow the night as it moves on to other places in the hemisphere. But the sunlight does not harm me. I do not like it immensely, but I can live with it." Ember replied. Plus, fearlings are not in the sky of day. So Ember would be perfectly safe. The only way though she was able to stay in the sun was if she allowed the un-blackened part of her soul shine through. Ember rarely let that happen, but it made the sun tolerable, along with some of Pitch's powers he had transferred to her a long time ago.

"Good! Then if you wish to stay in our forest during he day I would love to take you to the capital and show you around. I do not believe you have been to the capital, no?"

"No! I haven't. I've only been here a few times following the river. I had no clue this forest contained a capital." Ember admitted. She was rather excited about the thought of going to the capital. Yet she was slightly nervous. What if Pitch found out and got mad again? Last time he got mad... things were not pretty.

"The capital of Yirelith can only be accessed if it allows you to enter it's walls. For strangers who have nothing but malice and evil in their heart, they see nothing but an old ruined house. Yet only it's citizens can find where it is located. So that is why you have probably never seen it before. Yet the river runs through it into the capital, so you were heading in the right direction." Begaeon described as the light in his eyes shown brighter. Ember noticed how he became very passionate when speaking of Yirelith. As if it was the happiest memory in his life was playing before his eyes.

But Ember's excitement turned into worry. What if the capital deemed her unworthy of entering? Would it see her blackened heart? Or would the capital allow her in due to her love for the forest? Maybe she was just getting paranoid. Either way Ember couldn't shake that dreadful feeling. However one other question played in her mind. "Begaeon, if you love the capital so much why do you live outside of it?"

"I do live inside the capital on occasion when I am off duty. But when I am on guard duty I keep a tent here outside of the capital so I can keep an eye on the forest. I find it rather relaxing to be away from the hustle and bustle of the city from time to time as well. It's nice to just have the animals of the forest as company." Begaeon explained as he unconsciously traced his scar. Ember could understand his love for peace and quite. If there was anything that Ember loved it was sitting in a tree reading a nice book or just plain out thinking about the universe. It was all so relaxing, nothing to worry about except for falling out of the tree.

Ember nodded that she understood and they stayed silent for a moment. The sun was beginning to rise, and Ember knew Jack would be trying to find her to check on her. But she would have to cut Jack's visit short so she could go into the capital with Begaeon. If Ember wanted any time in the capital she would have to leave soon. But their was a major threat of being caught by a fearling... Or worse, Pitch. He might not be soo happy that Ember raced out of the cave soo quickly. But it was a risk she was going to have to take if she didn't want the Guardians to become involved.

Suddenly Begaeon let the herb pack rest gently on Ember shoulder and trotted back over to the cabinets. Ember watched him with curiosity as he rummaged around in his cabinets pulling out a few liquids and vials. He set them down on his table next to the herbs and started mixing a few together. The scent of roses wafted through the air along with a hint of mint and a type of herb Ember could into place her finger on.

Begaeon poured the substance into a vial and cantered back over to Ember. "Here, drink this. It will give you strength again to move freely." Begaeon insisted as he handed Ember the vial. As soon as she took it he took off to another room once more and left Ember alone for the moment.

Ember drained the vial as she was told. She was surprised that it had no taste to it unlike Bunnymunds who's medicine tasted like bitter death. She could feel the liquid work almost right away as she got enough energy to set the vial back on the table and pet Star Scream who was lying passed out on the floor. He purred and rolled over on his belly with his long forked tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Ember laughed and gave Star Scream a quick scratch as Begaeon came trotting back into the room. He was holding something else that looked like the green and golden cloth that Ember wore across her chest, yet longer. Ember stood up to meet him and he held out the cloth to her. "Here, this is something to match your top for the mean time until I can find someone to fix your dress. Besides, a dress should not be worn as a skirt!"

Ember took the lovely fabric and saw that it was a skirt to match the top she wore as Begaeon had said. It was shorter on one side than the other, and it looked as if the leaves had been sewn together by gold. It was gorgeous! "Thank you Begaeon! I can't thank you enough." Ember thanked Begaeon. She would have hugged him, but she wasn't sure if that was insulting or not to a Centaur. Instead she smiled and nodded her head.

"There is a room you may change in in the back. It is to the left in the next hall." Begaeon motioned and pointed to where the hallway was. Ember was dumbfounded that their was even more to the tent than she had ever imagined. She guessed that the room she had just came out of was the center of the tent, but she wasn't sure.

Ember found the room that was on the left and pulled the sheet that acted as a door aside. Ember was surprised to find a neat little bedroom that seemed untouched by almost any hand. There was a tiny bed in the corner that had white laced sheets on them. They glinted silver in the last of the moonlight that remained, and it mad the bed seem soo inviting to Ember. But she had to go before Jack awoke and found Ember missing. He will already raise enough questions about the new outfit and wound.

Ember took off the last of her dress that remained. She covered up the blood that remained on the dress so it wouldn't get on anything in the room, and slipped on the green and golden skirt. It fit Ember perfectly, and made her feel like an elven lady. Oh if only she had blond hair instead of raven black. Then it would be a perfect match! But Ember put it in a quick braid so it wouldn't get anymore tangled than it was and headed back out to meet Begaeon.

Begaeon was cleaning up the mess of herbs he had made when Ember found her way back into the kitchen. Star Scream was awake now and looked curiously at Ember's new cloths. He hopped up and flew over to her and began to sniff the alien cloth. Even Begaeon stopped what he was doing to admire the cloths. "Begaeon, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have ladies cloths in your tent?" Ember asked as she admired herself in a nearby mirror.

Begaeon smiled at Ember again and his eyes became almost sad. "They were my sister's. She looked like you a little... Well, I mean without having the torso of a horse. Ah, yes. Haleatrem was her name. She was soo full of life and couldn't keep herself away from the trees for more than a moment. Everyone loved her... But she went missing a year after my mother died. We don't know what happened to her, but one day one of the Elves found her body untouched yet lifeless.

"She stayed here often with me while I was on duty, that is why I have her old cloths here. But it's nice to see them used for once." Begaeon explained as he crossed his arms and looked at Ember.

"Begaeon... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask such a sensitive question." Ember apologized quickly. But Begaeon held up his hand. "It is alright. I am sure my sister is in a better place. Though I do tend to miss her company at times." Begaeon reassured Ember.

Ember was suddenly distracted by the sun's first rays of light shinning in through the tent. It reminded Ember that she needed to hurry and find Jack. "Thank you for taking care of me Begaeon! But I need to head out for a little bit. I will be back as soon as I can to go to the capital with you though." Ember told Begaeon as she put the packets of herbs back on the table and went over to Star Scream.

"If you must leave, then do be careful. You don't want that shoulder to open back up." Begaeon pointed out as he went to the table and grabbed a folded piece of cloth. "When you return I may be on Guard, but I will return here soon and wait for you. Here is map to find your way here. Do be careful though Ember, daughter of the night."

Begaeon handed Ember they tiny folded cloth, and on it was a map of the entire forest, even where the capital was supposedly at. Ember tucked it into the side of her skirt and thanked Begaeon. "I promise I'll be careful and return soon! See you soon Begaeon!" Ember exclaimed as she lightly slid onto Star Screams back. Ember dissipated into a shadow to go find Jack, and left Begaeon to himself wondering what magic she used to disappear like that. Ember was a pure mystery to Begaeon. Yet he was intrigued by her... Today would be very interesting to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

_~Chapter 4~_

Ember reappeared in the stormy sky of Burgess. Lightening flashed overhead and a chill spread down her spine. It looked much better in the forest pf River Valley than here. Maybe Jack wouldn't even be out here then? Not when there was a chance to be struck by lightning. But then again it wasn't raining yet and Ember knew Jack was as stubborn as a cow. So she made her way around the forest that surrounded Burgess, making sure to stay in a shadow incase a fearling was about. The last thing Ember needed was to be attacked by one of those horrid monsters right now. Or for Pitch to find her!

Ember was then struck by an idea. She remembered how all the lights had gone out. Ember was surly not the main cause of that, Pitch had to be making personal visits to the kids. Maybe she could stake out a few houses and see what's going on with Pitch. Maybe he would show signs of why he is in such a pissed off mood? It was risky, but Ember was determined now.

Ember hung on to Star Scream as he took off into the night, keeping an eye out for any intruder that could harm Ember. He flashed from shadow to shadow until they were inside the town of Burgess. The kids had been asleep only for a little bit. But that never stopped Pitch. A long sleepless night of pure terror was his favorite, Ember knew that first hand. Mainly because in a way she loved it to! How could she help it? Making tiny noises in the night, growling coming from under the bed, it was enough to make a young kid wet the bed. Ember was tempted to go and scare a kid now; it had been a little bit since her last scare. But she had a mission, and bringing fear would attract a fearling surly.

So Ember perched herself on the brim of a shadow on top of one of the apartment buildings and kept an eye out for any movement. Star Scream was on extra alert; Ember even had him try to stake out other buildings. Star Scream refused at first. He wasn't ready to leave Ember, but Ember eventually persuaded him promising she would be fine, and he took off with a growl and a quick glance back. Ember would have sent miniature dragons out to stake out as well, but it would attract Pitch's attention for sure.

Ember kept an eye out for quite a while, but nothing turned up. A fearling slithered in a bedroom once, but that was about it in Burgess. Ember found this odd; usually Burgess was a major target since it was soo close to Pitch's cave. But he was nowhere to be seen. The rain was threatening to fall soon, and Jack was nowhere to be found either. Ember was ready to head back to Begaeon's tent, and she was about to summon Star Scream back when she felt eye's on her back.

"Who are you looking for?" A voice whispered in her ear. Ember screeched and fell backwards. She would have fallen off the building if it wasn't for the stranger grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the edge. "Jeez Ember, what's gotten into you?"

"Jack! You- You Jerk! You nearly caused me to have a heart attack!" Ember exclaimed as she grabbed at her chest. Her heart was beating a million miles, and her muscles ached from the sudden adrenaline rush.

Jack laughed and threw up his hands in surrender. "Yesh, sorry. Who knew the daughter of fear could be scared like that!" Ember glared at Jack for this remark. "Okay okay, I'm sorry… But that was still pretty funny!"

Ember stood up and was about to show him the meaning of funny when Star Scream tackled Jack to the ground in a blur of frost and nightmare sand. He bared his razor sharp teeth and pinned Jack down with one claw. Ember began to laugh at Jack's petrified expression. The perfect pay back. But Star Scream meant harm if Ember didn't stop him. "Okay buddy, let him go. I think he's learned a lesson." Ember commanded Star Scream as she walked over to them and petted him. Star Scream growled and let go of Jack as Ember commanded. "What was that saying about karma?"

"Oh ha ha Ember." Jack rolled his eyes as he got back up to his feet and leaned back on his staff. "What's with the new outfit?"

"Oh, I ripped my other dress so I'm wearing this for now." Ember lied as she shrugged her shoulders. Jack looked at her curiously for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders to.

"It looks good on you! But-" Jack stopped and traced over the knife wound with his finger as gently as he could. "… It's healed nicely." Ember shivered at his touch and involuntarily pulled herself away.

"Yes. Bunnymund's potion worked wonders." Ember mused as she looked at the scar in disgust. It would be a mark she would wear for life now. And it wouldn't be worn with honor, but humiliation. She had acquired it out of defeat. It was a badge of weakness to Ember. "I wonder if there could be anything to get rid of the scar."

"It should fade more over time, but I'll ask Bunnymund if he has anything for it." Jack assured her as he spread a thin layer of ice on the ground with his staff. The designs splayed across the ground and created a beautiful winter scene. But a light sprinkle began to wash it away. The rain that fell near Jack turned straight into frozen ice, creating icicles on the edge of the building.

"Thank you Jack." Ember sighed as she leaned back on Star Scream. He let out a tiny whine mixed with a growl as he stared into a shadow. Ember looked over to where he was looking and her blood froze. Fearlings. They had snuck up without Ember noticing! There was a few in the shadows by Jack who was completely unaware, and a few more behind Ember.

Now. She had to get out now or be dragged away. It was one or the other. "Listen Jack... I, um. I have to go! I'm sorry I can't hang out longer but I think my father wants to see me..." Ember nodded to the shadows behind Jack. Jack looked to see what she was talking about and understood perfectly when five fearlings began to crawl out of the shadows. Their claws reached out for them like it was a life source needed to keep them alive. It was grotesque to Ember.

"It's alright, I'll see you soon though. Be careful!" Jack began. "If Pitch is still acting odd... Just stay careful alright?" Jack made Ember promise to be careful, and she did. Jack squeezed Embers hand, and then took off into the sky looking back to make sure no fearlings were following him. But the fearlings didn't even blink an eye at Jack, they were focused on Ember who was stricken with fear.

Ember took a breath, and then Star Scream took off as fast as he could. They dove off the building, and into the shadows of the streets. They had to dodge two fearlings on their way down as they grabbed out for them, but it was too late. As soon as Ember hit the shadows she was tumbling into soft grass and nearly cried out of joy. She allowed herself to lay in the grass feeling the soft blades as she ran her hands through it. The entire forest smelled like sweet flowers and fresh morning dew. It had been decades since Ember had smelled this.

The last time was when she still lived with her parents and she had just gotten a book out of the library. It was about a kingdom with magical speakers. They could control fire, wind, water, and even people. Yet the earth was only controlled by itself, which Ember found fascinating. She had climbed up into an old oak tree in the back yard of her house. It was in the morning and her parents had already went to work. Ember spent the entire day in that tree and read for hours on end, just smelling the fresh scent of flowers and dew on the grass. It was magical to Ember to say the least.

"My lady are you alright?" Begaeon's voice exclaimed as Ember came back to her senses. Begaeon rushed over to where Ember was sprawled out in the grass with his sword draw. "Did you get attacked?"

"Begaeon! Haha! Yes' I'm alright. It was a close call though! Have you ever just laid in the grass before? It's simply brilliant! Oh do try it!" Ember giggled and rolled in the grass a few more times before Begaeon picked her up and laid her against a tree. Ember couldn't stop laughing at this point and hugged the tree . "Oh what a beautiful tree Begaeon! You know, this is why I love your forest! The tress, oh they are magnificent and brilliant. I have never seen tree's like it before!"

Begaeon shook his head and pry'd Ember off of the tree. Ember giggled and swayed until Begaeon gently lifted her onto his back. "Hang on and don't fall off. It seems you came back and fell right into a patch of Eidos Dyosmou. How it even has an effect on you I am not sure! But-

"What are you doing to my hair?" Begaeon asked as he tried to look at what Ember was doing. Right when Ember had been lifted onto his back she instantly began to braid his brilliant hair. It wasn't long enough for a real braid, so Ember grabbed up a tiny bit at a time and braided them one by one. Begaeon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Begaeon! What's going on? Is everything alright?" A male voice called out from the forest. Ember looked up from braiding Begaeon's hair to see another male Centaur trotting their way with a sword brandished. He had long golden hair, the same as his body. He was not as nicely built as Begaeon, but his green eyes made up for it.

"No need to get alarmed Doroth, everything is safe. Our friend here though seems to have gotten into the Eidos Dyosmou." Begaeon nodded to Ember who was still braiding his hair and looking up at Doroth.

Doroth snorted and stamped his hove's. "You let a human ride your back Begaeon? Have you lost all respect as a Centaur!?" Doroth exclaimed as he sneered at Ember.

Begaeon let out a deep growl and stamped his hove's back at Doroth. "Do not insult me Doroth! Nor this girl! I should have your head for your comment. Here before you is the daughter of night Ember who guards the stars as we sleep and is friend of the moon itself! I found her badly wounded and dying in the forest last night and healed her the best I could. She is a friend of this forest, and unless you would like to start a war I suggest you lower your sword towards her!"

Doroth starred at Ember in wonder and slowly lowered his sword. "My apology's Princess Ember, daughter of the night." Doroth apologized as he bowed his head and kneel'd on one hoof. "And my apology to you Begaeon. I should have not assumed matters so quickly."

"Princess? I never thought about it like that before! I'm flattered sir Doroth." Ember beamed at him. "Also Begaeon! I bring dreams to children of all ages. I guess I forgot to mention that... Oh well!"

Ember giggled and began another braid in Begaeon's hair. She would have grabbed up some tiny wild flowers to put in it, but she couldn't figure out how to get off Begaeon's back. Ember tried to gently slide off But Begaeon quickly lifted her back into place on his back. "Oh no you don't! My lady do stay still until you are back to your normal state."

"What are you talking about? I feel better than ever Begaeon!" Ember exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How did the Eidos Dyosmou have such an effect on her?" Doroth asked as he eyes Ember. "I didn't know it had an effect on... well, whatever manner of creature she is. I'll say, she looks more human than a goddess of the night!"

"I cannot say Doroth. I was wondering the same thing. And yes, she does have a human appearance, but she wore a different appearance before I found her injured. I had to replace her cloths, they were covered in blood that ran black! Now you tell me what human bleeds black blood and has a pet 'dragon'." Begaeon explained.

"She bleeds black blood? And what in the kings name is a dragon?" Doroth asked bewildered. Ember was shocked that even Doroth had never heard of a dragon. Ember would have made a remark but she was cut off by her own thoughts. Where exactly was Star Scream?

Ember looked behind her and saw that Star Scream was still lying in the patch of Eidos Dyosmou. "There! That's a dragon!" Ember exclaimed as she pointed at Star Scream. Doroth gave a rather loud gasp when he saw the creature that lay behind Begaeon.

"Is it a hazard to the forest Begaeon?" Doroth asked, his hand wavering on his sword. Ember could of laughed even more then. No sword could cut down Star Scream. Only a fearling could do that.

"No, he has been of no threat to anything here. In fact he seems to be a protector of Ember." Begaeon explained as he turned around to see Star Scream. "Is he my lady?"

"Hrm? Oh, yes! Star Scream protects me from the fea-" Ember cut herself off, a lump stuck in her throat. Fearlings... That's right! Ember suddenly came out of her happy state caused by the Eidos Dyosmou and came back to reality.

"My lady, are you alright?" Begaeon asked as Ember remained silent for the moment.

"Yes... I'm fine. I'm deeply sorry Begaeon! I'm not entirely sure what came over me..." Ember rubbed her temple and sat back up on Begaeon's back. She would have gotten down but she couldn't make herself move. "But as for Star Scream, he is my friend and protector."

"Ahh, it seems the Eidos Dyosmou has worn off quickly! I can't say as much for your... Uh, dragon friend there." Doroth commented. "Lucky for you Begaeon. She would have braided every strand of hair it seems!"

Ember looked back to Begaeon's hair and snorted. "Heh, sorry Begaeon." Ember apologized as she began to take the braids back out.

"It's okay my lady. I'm sorry to leave you so soon Doroth, but I must go take care of some matters at hand. I have promised Lady Ember here a trip into the capital." Begaeon explained. Doroth smirked and shook his head.

"As you please Begaeon. Have a fair day Lady Ember, princess of the night!" Doroth bowed again to Ember and nodded to Begaeon. Begaeon nodded back to Doroth and he took his leave.

Begaeon began to walk through the forest again, and Ember had to call Star Scream to get him to follow. Ember gasped in wonder when Star Scream came flying up to her with the happiest smile she had ever seen in her life. Ember saw that Star Scream now possessed more golden dream sand than nightmare sand! The two sand mingled as if they were fighting a war, and it seemed that the golden dream sand was winning. How was that possible? The only way that could have happened was if Ember had personally purified it herself.

"Umm, Begaeon? Did I do anything strange while I was intoxicated by that grass stuff?" Ember asked as she continued to look at Star Scream. Begaeon snorted and began to laugh lightly.

"I mean beside's braiding my hair and trying to get me to role around in the grass with you, no. Why do you ask?" Begaeon replied as he continued to maneuver around the thick trees, making sure not to step on any blooming flowers that were springing up form the ground. "Is something wrong?"

Begaeon paused for moment and looked back at Ember who was still starring at Star Scream who was happily gliding in between trees. Begaeon followed her eyes to Star Scream and cocked his head. "Dragon's change colors?" Begaeon asked furrowing his brow.

"Yes, but no... He isn't supposed to be a good dream." Ember mused. She glanced at her hands, wondering if she was doing it unconsciously. Surly not, that would take a little bit of focusing to do. But then how was this happening?

"Did you just say dream? That dragon is a dream? My lady, are you insinuating dreams are these dragon creatures?" Begaeon asked.

Ember sighed. She didn't feel like hiding her magic anymore from Begaeon. If he took it as a threat, or an insult Ember would just have to try and explain herself the best she could. "Begaeon... No, dragons are not dreams. But, Star Scream is made up of dreams." Ember held out her hand and let golden dream sand flow in the wind and twirl around the trees. Begaeon gasped and abruptly stopped. "When I became the daughter of night I gained these powers from my father. I bring dreams to children of the world... even nightmares. I mean no harm though Begaeon! You have been nothing but kind to me, and it would kill me to attack anything in this forest."

Begaeon stayed quiet for a moment. His eyes didn't leave the dream sand that was flowing and twirling about them. Begaeon reached out hesitantly and touched it. The dream sand twirled into a butterfly, and Begaeon gasped at the change. "What type of sorcery is this?"

"It's the type of sorcery that holds this world together. My job is mainly to give nightmares to the ones who need it... It keeps young teenagers on track and afraid of what they need to be. The good dreams give them hope, a dream to look forward too in life. This sorcery plays an important role in the world..." Ember touched the butterfly ever so gently, and when she did the sand changed back to nightmares and the butterfly disintegrated.

"So that is what your companion here is made of? Dreams?" Begaeon asked as he tried his best to look back at Ember. Ember nodded and smiled. When she looked back at Star Scream there was only a streak of nightmare sand left in him. Something about this forest was purifying him... and if Ember wasn't careful it may start to have an effect on her. In fact Ember was beginning to wonder if it already had.

"Well then, it seems I have made a very important friend then!" Begaeon laughed as he began to walk again. Ember laughed and shook her head. Begaeon took that better than Ember had expected! Ember was sure he was going to buck her off and trample on her for possessing that type of magic. But then again the Centaur's do posses an odd sort of magic themselves...

"Here we are my lady! Would you like anything to eat before we head to the capital? Or anything else to refresh you? It would be rude of me as your host to ignore your needs." Begaeon asked as Ember gently slid off Begaeon so that she could walk now.

"No thank you Begaeon, you have been a wonderful host! I do not eat very much though, take no offense." Ember assured Begaeon. Begaeon smirked at Ember and bowed sarcastically. Ember laughed and shook her head.

"A young girl like you needs to eat, my lady. But it is not my place to decide what you do. In that case however I shall get some things and we will start out." Begaeon stated as he trotted inside. Ember slowly followed him, gazing at the beautiful Oak trees and patches of flowers in the lovely grass.

Ember heard Begaeon rustling around inside, muttering to himself about something she couldn't understand. She peaked in and saw that Begaeon was filling a leather pouch with silver coins and some gold. Ember wondered what he would need that for... maybe it costs something to enter the capital? Ember couldn't decide, she didn't even really have time to before Begaeon was trotting back out of the house and locking up. "Would you like to ride on my back again? It is a bit of a walk." Begaeon asked as he fastened a few things to his belt.

"No, I don't wish to be a burden. I will ride Star Scream." Ember answered as she admired Begaeon. He had changed, rather quickly at that, into a leather vest that had a crest on the breast. His hair was soo neatly shaggy it was almost irresistible, and his mane was freshly groomed. His belt contained his sword, a few pouches including the one filled with money, and a tiny gem studded dagger. Ember nearly had to wipe drool from her mouth Begaeon looked so dashing.

"St- Star Scream! Come boy!" Ember stammered as she whistled to the air. A joyful noise came from the dragon as he rushed up to Ember, and she climbed onto his back. Where Ember touched Star Scream his sand turned black again for a moment, but almost instantly turned back into regular dream sand.

"Are you ready Ember?" Begaeon asked as he stamped the ground with his hoof. Ember nodded, and they began to travel at a fair speed. Begaeon was almost at a trot as Ember glided along on Star Scream. Ember did have some difficulty controlling him since every patch of Eidos Dyosmou they passed Star Scream tried to dive into it. Only once did Star Scream succeed and Ember barley managed to escape with a slight high that lead to Begaeon carrying her for the rest of the time. They agreed it was better not to take another chance with Star Scream and the Eidos Dyosmou again.

Ember was tempted to start braiding Begaeon's hair again, but had the presence of mind to restrain herself. So instead she twisted herself around on Begaeon's horse back so that she wasn't facing him and laid back. Her head rested on his muscular back as she folded her arms behind her. Ember watched the trees pass above her, their beautiful leaves coming to life and blowing in the wind. Some of the flowers that sprouted on the limbs also began to flow off into the wind and join the others as they swirled like the current in a stream. It was a beautiful sight with the moon in the background, however the sun did slightly bother Ember. It burned her eyes and her flesh when it was openly exposed, but not much. With some concentration she was able to push out the dark and let in the light. But of course she could only push out the dark soo much.

After what felt like a little less than half an hour Begaeon began to slacken his pace as if he was really trying to concentrate. Ember barely noticed... something was off. She realized that the flowers and leaves of the tree's that kept blowing off was following them. From time to time she imagined that she saw a lovely face appear in them, but it disappeared too quickly for Ember to decide what it really was that she saw. It began to grow almost violent as it swirled faster and faster above and around Ember. It was then that Begaeon stopped completely under a dense canopy of ancient Oak trees filled with dog woods, Banyan's, Coastal Coral's, some White Poplars, old Olive's, and a few Larch's. It was a scenery Ember would never forget. It was as if she had just stepped into a dream.

"We are here my lady." Begaeon announced as he looked at the bunches of flowers that began to fly off the trees and swirl around them. Ember gently rolled off Begaeon and thought it best to stay beside him. The wind that usually controlled itself, as Ember had noted years ago, was being controlled by someone and or something else. Ember wasn't sure if it was good or bad... but she became nervous. Even Star Scream, who had been gaily frolicking in the flowers a moment before, was now sniffing the air curiously.

Begaeon began to bow and motioned for Ember to follow. She did as he told her, but remained curious as the flowing stream of flowers began to swirl directly in front of them, and start to take a human form... yet not human at all. "Travelers! What is it you seek?" A harmonious voice asked. It sounded like soothing honey and joyful bells in Ember's ears. She could listen to that all day, and never grow tired of it.

"Guardian of the Capital of Yirelith! Spirit of the tree's! I am Sir Begaeon of the guard, son of Xyfocrin Lord of the Centaurs. And this is Ember daughter of the night and wielder of all dreams. We wish to enter the capital." Begaeon stated, still bowing. The human form stared at Ember for a moment, for the trees new Begaeon well. But Ember was a stranger.

"I sense a darkness in you daughter of the night... Tell me. Are you friend or foe to the trees of Yirelith?" The soothing voice asked again.

"I am a friend to all living things in Yirelith, and I intend no harm. Only peace." Ember responded without looking up as Begaeon had done. There was a silent pause as the spirit of the trees pondered Ember. Ember was afraid she would not be accepted into the city, but thankfully after a moment the spirit spoke again.

"Your wish is granted. Feel free to enter into the capital, and know that the spirit of the trees will always be with you!" The spirit opened up her arms, and in a flash of blinding light appeared the capital of Yirelith. Begaeon stood up from his bow, followed by Ember and admired the view.

"Lady Ember, welcome to the capital of Yirelith!" Begaeon smiled. Ember was star struck when she saw the capital from a distance. A valley, about a mile long stood before them. Some activity could be seen among all the tree's Ember didn't recognize. They had a wonderful golden and silver bark that was smooth like silk, with flowers of bright moonlight shaded pedals. But Ember was puzzled by what seemed like Fawn's bustling about, along with Nymph's that laughed and played among the trees. Some taunted multiple variations of creatures Ember could not make out. There was even Griffins that could be spotted soaring over the great valley. She guessed some of them were centaur's. But when the valley came to an end a great stone wall over a few hundred feet high, with stone trees that guarded the entrances, surrounded a mountain that hosted layers upon layers of houses and stone buildings. You could see the bustling streets from some distance, but the castle at the very top caught Ember's eye. It seemed to be made out of one gigantic tree alone with a good few windows. It overshadowed the city, and seemed to watch over everything. In fact it was the heart of the forest.

"Come my lady." Begaeon said as he lightly pushed Ember forward. Star Scream came racing by them and flew into the air with the griffins. The griffins quickly avoided him, and shrieked at him. Star Scream let out a playful growl, and chased them. Begaeon laughed at the playful act and shook his head. "They wont be very happy about having a dragon here. They're not used to such creatures flying with them."

"How do humans not see this place?" Ember asked both to herself and Begaeon. "They have plains and drones that survey every part of the earth and yet I don't think anyone knows about it! Even my father doesn't seem to know about this place..."

"Again, the forest only shows itself to the ones it trusts. Granted, we do have some evil hearts around here but for some reason the forest doesn't seem to care. But it would never reveal itself to a mortal. Only one villager knows about this forest. But I wouldn't call him human." Begaeon explained as they descended into the valley. Ember got some strange stares from the fawns, and a few centaurs that seemed to be lazing around. But the wood nymphs only smiled at her with a hint of curiosity.

"How is he not human? Is he a magical creature in disguise?" Ember asked as she kept a bit closer to him. Begaeon shook his head and sighed.

"He is an old wizard... You may not be able to tell from the looks of him. I guess he has some non-aging spell. But if you look into his eyes, you can see the ancient years he has put behind him. I do not know his name, but he was a friend of my mothers a long while ago. I think he is friendly, but I prefer to stay away from such beings. You never know what will set them off and have them turn you into a toad or something." Begaeon shook his head and Ember laughed.

"I thought the entire turning people into toads was just child's play for witches and wizards?" Ember said as she watched a fawn trying to chase a nymph. He almost did, but the nymph turned into a beautiful tree before the fawn could and he slammed straight into it. Ember snorted at the scene and shook her head. What was it with people and loving nymphs?

"Is it? I wouldn't know. Like I said I stay away from such things." Begaeon shrugged. Ember nodded. She knew enough about magic to know it was a dangerous thing to mess with. Even the powers she possessed were dangerous to all. You just needed to know what you were dealing with, and you'd be fine.

Ember and Begaeon walked for almost ten more minuets before they began to near the massive wall. Two magnificently stone carved trees blocked the entrance into the city, but Begaeon didn't seem worried about it. "Here we are my Lady!" Begaeon exclaimed as they came to stand under the shadow of the wall. Ember looked up and felt instantly dizzy.

"Uh... Begaeon. How do we get passed the trees?" Ember asked rather confused. The limbs of the stone carvings blocked the entrance. Not even a small mouse could possible enter through. How was a Centaur and a girl supposed to fit through there?

Begaeon smiled down at Ember and took her hand. "I'll show you."


End file.
